1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for transferring data packets in a network having a master station, at least one subscriber station and a common data channel.
2. Discussion of Background
Patent applications EP-0,208,872, EP-0,231,457, EP-0,236,558 and EP-0,238,813 disclose signal transmission processes which are especially suitable for the transmission of data on the lines of a low- and or medium-voltage network. They are distinguished by the fact that they are matched to the time- and frequency-dependent interference properties of the transmission channel, which results in a greatly improved availability of the individual data connections with simultaneously smaller transmit power.
However, to implement a supervisory system in low- and medium-voltage networks, in addition to a signal transmission, which is as immune to interference as possible, between an individual transmitter and a receiver, a process is also required for controlling the exchange of data between a plurality of subscribers. In particular, the location and time-dependent transmission reliability of the common data channel is to be taken into account.
An important point is represented by the flexibility of the system. It should be possible to extend the network without a large outlay.